When will you see?
by aurora4657
Summary: RickXEva story! Eva's dad is gone for 3 months! And Rick is her badysister what happens when love exciles! rated T for my language and deep kisses xD
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OSR CHAPTER**

**THE STORY TOLD FROM EVA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Beep beep! I got up, I put on my work clothes. Its been 2 years I'm 17 teen. I'm the star racer for my dad's company. I have a race for the finals today. Then a meeting with the press. Ok so I'm not the usual 18 teen year old. You think by now I would want to be normal N.O. I love that I race. Dad told me that he had a special surprise for me! So I ran down stairs. Whoops! I fell but no pain some one caught me. "Little mouse you're a bit to hyper today"

"Rick!" I yelled in surprise "So you're the surprise"

"Aww don't say it like that didn't you miss me?" He said bending down to my height.

"Yea I missed you Rick" I said hugging him.

"Missed you too little mouse" He said squeezing my hug tighter. I felt happiness come over me and a strange feeling came with it. _hmm what's this feeling I'm getting it so strange.. _I thought. I let go of the hug and said "So what you doing here?"

"Watching over you little mouse"

"Why? Don't tell me he had to go to a meeting. But why are you here? I can take of myself!" I said angry

"Calm down little mouse, the meeting will last till 3 months from now. So he sent me here to look after like it or not your still a kid. And under law you have to have a guardian."

"I never knew you to follow the rules"

"I never knew never knew you can ask so many questions"

"Speaking of questions when have you been the last 2 years!"

"I've gone to coaching school. Guess who coaching you for the next month."

"You're going to coach me! Yay awesome!" growl I put my hands over my stomach.

"Ha-ha looks like little mouse is hungry. Where do you want to eat?

"I'll cook!"

"Ok can I help?"

"Yea! You can get supplies while I cook"

We went down stairs I told Rick what to get. I was cooking bacon, eggs, and my favorite French Toast. As I was cooking Rick set the table. He started to laugh a little. "What?" I asked

"I was just thinking that its seems like we are husband and wife" he said smiling to him self. I blushed _Idiot, you don't know how I truly feel._ I thought. _Wait how I truly feel? What I am thinking? Is it possible that he's thinking the same? Nope not possible. _I got done cooking. "Here" I said

I put some of the food on his plate and some on mine. We sat down eating. "So how is-" he cut me off by putting some of the food in my mouth. "Does that tell you?" I shook my head for yes. "You are a natural cook!" he put his arm around me and gave mea tight squeeze. Rick looked at his watch "Little mouse its time to go" he said "Ok, I'll hurry!" I got done quickly and put it in the sink. We took Rick's car. We got there and started training. At the end of the day we got back home. I took a bath. After I got done Rick got in the bath. I sat on the couch I let my long red hair hang down it was dry. I started to read. I fell asleep. I woke up. My head was on Rick's lap Rick's face was so close to my face we were about to kiss! He pull his head up quick.

"Um… Rick what are you doing?" I said blushing

"Trying to wake you up. Did you sleep well? Little mouse" he said wait a minute is he blushing?!

blushing I got up "Yea thank you"

"Where are you going little mouse?"

"To my room it's 12:00 A.M."

"Night little mouse"

"Night Rick"

**THE STORY FROM RICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I got in the house. Don left a note the door. Saying he'd be gone for a month. I've been to coaching school for 2 years. I'm now 19. I to the stairs to wake Eva. Then next thing I knew she was running down me. She ran so fast that she fell. I quickly caught her. "Little mouse you're a bit to hyper today" _it's so good to see you again. _I thought to myself

"Rick!" she yelled in surprise "So you're the surprise"

"Aww don't say it like that didn't you miss me?" I said bending down to her height.

"Yea I missed you Rick" she said suddenly hugging me

"Missed you too little mouse" I said squeezing her hug tighter. _I love hugging her like this. Does she feel the same? _I thought. I let go of the hug and she said "So what you doing here?"

"Watching over you little mouse"

"Why? Don't tell me he had to go to a meeting. But why are you here? I can take of myself!" she said angry

"Calm down little mouse, the meeting will last till 3 months from now. So he sent me here to look after like it or not your still a kid. And under law you have to have a guardian."

"I never knew you to follow the rules"

"I never knew never knew you can ask so many questions"

"Speaking of questions when have you been the last 2 years!"

"I've gone to coaching school. Guess who coaching you for the next month."

"You're going to coach me! Yay awesome!" growl! she put my hands over my stomach. Which made me laugh.

"Ha-ha looks like little mouse is hungry. Where do you want to eat?"

"I'll cook!"

"Ok can I help?"

"Yea! You can get supplies while I cook"

We went down stairs she told me what to get. I was cooking bacon, eggs, and my favorite French Toast. As she was cooking I set the table. _Doing this makes me feel like husband and wife. She is beautiful_ I started to laugh a little. "What?" she asked

"I was just thinking that its seems like we are husband and wife" I said smiling to myself. I blushed but I didn't want her to see that I blushed so I kept my head down. _Is it possible that she's blushing too? _I glance at Eva _Nope not possible. Someone that beautiful and smart. Couldn't like me. _I got done cooking. "Here" she said

She put some of the food on my plate and some on hers. We sat down eating. "So how is-" I cut me off by putting some of the food in my mouth. _Did I just really do that?_ I thought to myself "Does that tell you?" she shook my head for yes. Her cuteness made me want to hug her I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You are a natural cook!" I put my arm around her and gave a tight squeeze. I looked at my watch "Little mouse, its time to go" I said "Ok, I'll hurry!" she got done quickly and put it in the sink. We took my car. We got there and started training. At the end of the day we got back home. She took a bath first . After she got done I decide to take a bath. After I got done I got dress. After I got done I decide to check on Eva. As I walk out of my room. I noticed little mouse was asleep on the couch. I sat down next to her. Her head fell on my lap. _Man she looks so cute! _I thought to myself. I slowly started to stroke her head. Thirty passed. I without thinking leaned my head closer and closer. she slowly open her eyes. I quickly realized what I was about to do.

"Um… Rick what are you doing?" she said what's this is she blushing? No can't be.

Trying to make up an excuse I said. "Trying to wake you up. Did you sleep well? Little mouse" I said blushing.

She got up "Yea thank you"

"Where are you going little mouse?"

"To my room it's 12:00 A.M."

"Night little mouse"

"Night Rick"

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I'M SO EVIL. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** disclaimer I do not own OSR Sorry I don't know where this going I'm writing this story in 3rd person do to a suggestion that you this will make the writing easier thank you and I promise to get more out here. Please review and comment!**

Eva woke up early and went down stairs 'I think I'll surprise Rick with my awesome cooking skills! Please let him be asleep' She went down stairs and peek in to Rick's room. Rick's room was the guest room it had its own bathroom. She heard the shower running. She quietly closed the door and went into the kitchen. She got the eggs, bacon, bread, and butter and began cooking. She was almost done with breakfast when Rick came in. "What's this little mouse?" Rick voice surprised her and accidentally burn herself. "Woah be careful!" Rick whipped Eva around and put an almost used stick of better on her finger. Eva blushed as she noticed Rick hair was wet and his shirt was off. 'Damn she looks so cute when she blushes!' regaining his cool he said "You need to be more careful I'm sorry I startled you" He pulled Eva in a tight embrace. Mostly because he wanted to and because he didn't want her to see him blush. 'He smells really good' Eva thought and she returned the hug. "Rick there' something I want to tell you"

"What is it?" Rick said still hugging her

"I-I love you"

Rick heard these words and blushed a bright red and saw Eva looking up at him. He got lost in her eyes. And in the spur of the moment her kissed her. It was a deep passionate kiss.

**lol im sorry this one is short im working on the next one. but will Eva and Rick do after the kiss I know I'm evil please review open to suggestions**


End file.
